Question: If $x \dagger y = 3y+2$ and $x \oplus y = x+4y$, find $(-2 \dagger -2) \oplus 5$.
Solution: First, find $-2 \dagger -2$ $ -2 \dagger -2 = (3)(-2)+2$ $ \hphantom{-2 \dagger -2} = -4$ Now, find $-4 \oplus 5$ $ -4 \oplus 5 = -4+(4)(5)$ $ \hphantom{-4 \oplus 5} = 16$.